Bardock's New Beggining
by MH14.0
Summary: The first story of a plannned series. When Bardock has trobling visions while on a mission, it leads to the end of his old life to an entirely new one. Chp 3 now out! Srry it's a little on the short side.
1. Prologue: A Saiyan's Nightmare

Prologue: A Saiyan's Nightmare

Bardock had been trailed off in his dream for some time now. He kept seeing 3 repeated images in a row. Each flashed in his mind for weeks now but he could see these images clearly. Bardock had been assigned to a team mission with Fasha by King Vegeta himself to scout the moons surrounding Arlia, a bug planet. After having a slaughter fest on the first moon, Bardock decided to set up camp. The dreams and visions had intensified sense landing on the planet. Those three images surrounded his every thought.

The first image was a horrifying sight to say the least, even to a Saiyan. It was an image of the planet Vegeta being blown the pieces and it's inhabitants being wiped from existence. His sons Kakarot and Raditz were also taken in the blast. And the crowned jewel of the whole thing was Frieza seen laughing at the sight of the destruction saying things like "Stupid Monkeys" or "Filthy Apes". This image sent horrible chills down Bardock's spine.

The second image was a much different sight. It showed Bardock watching a sun set on an open plain. Who stood staring at it while holding hands with Fasha and a young boy. He looked to be at the age of 10. He had silver hair that swayed to one side and deep cyan eyes that looked nothing liked that of a Saiyan. And even more so, why was he holding Fasha's hand? Fasha had always been a close friend, but that was all. He never felt anything else about Fasha until these images showed up. And who was the mysterious boy who was in between them? If he wasn't a Saiyan, then he couldn't be their child.

The third and final image was Bardock with glowing golden hair. This image brought up the most questions in Bardock's head. Why was his hair golden? Why were there explosions everywhere he looked? And why did he look so….so…..angry? Bardock had rages at times, but this was nothing like that. He looked as if he was enraged by loss and sadness. Bardock had never felt that way before. Were these visions of Bardock's future? Or were they just foolish dreams? Bardock pondered his thoughts deeply.

As the images swirled through Bardock's head he felt an intense pain in his chest. He swung awake, a drop of sweat rushing down his face to see nothing around. Bardock looked around the campsite. There was trash from dinner scattered, and a lamp left on, but other than that everything was fine. He turned to see Fasha was still fast asleep. He took in a deep sigh of relief. "Must've been something I ate." Bardock thought. Knowing Fasha would want to get started early, Bardock fell back to sleep to gain what little rest he could. Little did Bardock know of the plan unfolding upon his entire race was going to begin overnight.

_Meanwhile on Frieza's Spaceship_

"So my son, are we understood about those wretched monkeys?" A voice from a shady teleported image of a creature spoke.

"Of course father, but I don't see why I have to kill all of the monkeys while Cooler still gets his muscle! I mean it seems a bi unfair!" The younger lord Frieza said to his unnamed father.

"My son, those monkeys are growing too strong, too quickly. If they grow too powerful, I feel the worst of what would happen to you." His father said. "Cooler's henchmen aren't as much of a threat and are smaller in number. Besides, it's not like those apes mean anything to you." He stated. This was true Frieza could stand the Saiyans. Just a bunch of barbaric monkeys.

"Very well father, they'll be dead by tomorrow night!" He said excitedly. The image of his father smirked, nodded, and faded. Frieza smirked and called for his leading officer Zarbon.

"Yes lord Frieza?" Zarbon said as he bowed to his leader.

"Prep my ship, and prepare an invasion force to the planet Vegeta." Frieza said in a sinister tone.

"As you wish, sir." Zarbon ran to go make preparations. He felt a bit nervous, but shrugged it off. "They were only monkeys" He thought.


	2. Chapter 1: Frieza's Plan Unfolds

Chapter 1: Frieza's Plan Unfolds

Bardock was awoken by a ki blast to the face. He shook his head and whipped the blood off his forehead with his green bandanna. He looked up into the sky to see warriors from Arlia were attacking him and Fasha from above. Fasha was to his side and had been fighting off the Arlians for a while on her own. "Did you sleep well princess?" Fasha asked Bardock sarcastically.

"Shut up! I was having those dreams again!" Bardock replied while shooting a ki blast directly at the Arlians. Three of the warriors fell leaving one behind. He was taller than the rest. "Damn, he's a tough one." Bardock smirked. He hadn't had a real fight in a while.

"I am Charkol," the Arlian began, "and I will give you the honor of fighting an Arlian elite!" He charged at Bardock with an elbow ready. He went to connect with Bardock's head, but Bardock suddenly appeared behind him and attacked the elite with a fist of his own.

Back and forth, Bardock and Charkol traded blows. Finally, Fasha found an opening. She charged directly at the elite and drove her knee into his stomach. "Nice shot!" Bardock cheered.

"Bardock, finish him with that blast of yours!" Fasha shouted. Bardock nodded and began to charge ki energy into his hand. The energy formed into a blue ball of energy. Charkol gasped and fell back in terror.

Bardock pulled back his arm. "I hope your ready for this Charkol!" Bardock flung The ball of energy towards Charkol at an alarming speed. "GOODBYE!" Bardock shouted as the ball of energy gain velocity and power as it engulfed Charkol.

"CURSED SAIYAN!" Charkol screeched as he was completely destroyed and erased from existence.

Bardock gasped a few times. His spirit cannon usually took a lot out of him. Fasha rushed to his side. "You ok?" She asked a little concerned.

Bardock nodded "Yea, I'm fine. Just a little exhausted, that's all." Fasha helped him to his feet. "So, how long did you take them by yourself?" He asked.

"Well no thanks to you, I had to hold off ten of them. And that's not including the ones you killed." She said folding her arms and turning from him. "What the hell was so important that it took you so long to wake up?" She asked criticizing him. This was Fasha when she was only a fraction of a percent angry. Bardock had to calm her down, or she'd kill him for sure.

"Look, I'm sorry. There's no excuse. I was just tired." Bardock said honestly. Fasha wasn't happy with that answer at all.

"I'll remember that next time you need help!" She said as she activated the communicator on her scouter. " Darn it, the signal is jammed!" She said. Bardock tried his own as well, but the outcome was the same.

"That's weird, the scouters have never been jammed before. The communicators are developed to get a signal with any other scouter or ship without fail, somethings not right." Bardock said studying his scouter carefully in his hand. He couldn't find anything wrong with it on the outside.

Fasha grew impatient. "Well, what do we do now? Just get in the pods and leave?" Fasha asked.

Bardock turned to her and shrugged. "Does it look like I know?" Bardock answered. Fasha gave him a scowl.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen!" She said sarcastically again. She turned and folded her arms.

Bardock looked at her confused. "Did I say something?" He asked. Fasha got worse.

"Oh you, _never! _You would never do anything wrong Bardock!" She replied again in a sarcastic manner. Fasha was really mad about something, but what?

"Uhh, is something wrong?" Bardock asked. Before Fasha was able to respond, another saiyan pod landed next to them. Emerging from the pod was Raditz, Bardock's eldest son. He had an angry look upon his face. "Raditz?| Why are you here?" Bardock asked surprised. Without warning Raditz attacked Bardock and Fasha with his ultimate move.

"SATURDAY CRUSH!" Raditz shot the beam and barely missed the two saiyans. "Sorry father, but Lord Frieza has a much bigger plan in store for his empire.' He began, "And it does not involve you or the rest of our race! I shall be the only surviving saiyan, and you shall perish!" Raditz began to laugh.

"R-Raditz, you're my son. You can't do this!" Bardock exclaimed. He was shocked at his sons behavior. "And why is Frieza betraying us? We've all been loyal to him." Bardock begged to know the truth.

"Bardock, he wont tell us anything. Even if he's your boy, we have to fight him or he'll kill us without hesitation." Fasha said. Bardock hesitated. He couldn't kill Raditz. His own boy. Bardock stood there unable to answer Fasha. Fasha threw Bardock to the side and he landed on his bottom. "Look, I'll take him since you got the Arlian!" She said as she got ready to fight Raditz. Raditz sneered.

"Fine, I'll kill you first!" Raditz began as he flew towards Fasha. Fasha prepared herself. Raditz wasn't going to go down easy.


	3. Chapter 2: Fasha vs Raditz

Chapter 2: Raditz vs. Fasha- The Plan Unveiled

Raditz and Fasha charged at one another at full force. They each entered a series of exchanging punches and kicks. Both Raditz and Fasha were determined to show just how strong they were to Bardock. Raditz wanted to prove to his father that he wasn't a weakling and had surpassed his level, and that was why Frieza chose him. Fasha wanted to prove that she could survive without Bardock and in a way, impress him. Fasha always wanted attention from Bardock. The one way to gain Bardock's attention was to be just as strong, or stronger.

Raditz ended up winning the first exchange and stepped back to fire another blast. "Double Sunday!" Raditz shot to charged beams forward at Fasha. Fasha easily jumped into the air and charged at Raditz.

"Eat this traitor!" Fasha yelled as she charged at Raditz. She connected with a series of blows to Raditz's face. She then jumped into the air above Raditz. Bardock hadn't seen this before. "You should feel grateful kid, you get to be the first victim to my new attack!" Fasha said as she wrapped her legs around Raditz's head. She carried him high up into the airand then turned so she was facing downwards. She then, from hundreds of feet in the air, drove Raditz head-first into the ground. The ground basically exploded from the impact. Bardock stared shocked at Fasha's strength. Had Fasha always been that strong? Bardock walked over towards Fasha. Fasha turned to him and smirked. "How was that? Good enough for you?" She said gloating.

"Hmph," Bardock began, "Not bad, but he's not dead." Bardock stated pointing over to Raditz who was struggling to his feet.

Fasha was jaw dropped. "What? How is that possible? I drove his skull into the ground. He should be dead!" Fasha said, stunned at the sight before her. How was Raditz still alive?

"You Bitch!" Raditz began. "I will break you into hundreds of tiny pieces for that!" Raditz had blood all over his face. That attack of Fasha's really did a number on him. "You two will die here! Do you understand?" Raditz yelled enraged.

"Wait," Bardock said, "why is Frieza doing this, and why are you helping him?" Bardock asked. He had to know why!

Raditz laughed a little and then began, "Fine, I'll tell you of our plan." Raditz said. "The first step of Lord Frieza's plan would be the eradication of the Saiyan race. Of course, I will be alive and be Lord Frieza's personal guard." Raditz said. "As for why I betrayed my race, simple. I am sick and tired of being a second rate warrior. If the Saiyans wish to look down on me, then I will show them all!" Raditz said with insane laughter.

Both Bardock and Fasha were stunned by his insanity. How could Raditz have become this obsessed with power to agree with the destruction of his own race? "You've lost it!" Bardock began. "Are you really this desperate for power?" Bardock asked . Raditz just laughed at his father. Bardock gritted his teeth. "As your father….I have no choice…..but to KILL YOU!" Bardock howled as he ran at Raditz. Fasha followed him close behind.

"Try me father!" Raditz said arrogantly as he charged back at them. An intense battle between these three was about to begin.


	4. Chapter 3: Raditz Howls

Chapter 3: Raditz Howls

Raditz aimed towards his father and landed a missile like punch into Bardock's sternum. Bardock clenched his stomach and retaliated with a kick to Raditz's face. Fasha took this opportunity to throw Bardock to the side and tackle Raditz. "What the hell Fasha!" Bardock exclaimed.

"He may be your son, but this is my fight! Now stay out of it!" Fasha said resentfully. She was tired of Bardock rushing to her side, she could take care of herself.

Raditz scowled and was getting angry.

"You stupid bitch! Get out of my way! I will kill my father and then waste you like the trash you are!" Raditz yelled. He was getting worse and worse by the minute. Fasha kicked Raditz in the face and sent him flying into a rock.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Fasha said pissed as hell. Bardock knew Fasha was reaching the edge of her power. She'd been fighting to long. Raditz slowly began to stand as he carried his battered body off the ground. His face livid with anger. He slowly began generating a ball of energy in his left hand and raised it up towards the sky. The energy ball grew quickly.

Once at full size Raditz yelled, "Saturday Crush" and sent the energy ball hurling towards Fasha. Fasha was hit directly by it and lost consciousness instantly. Bardock ran to her side. She was alive, but barely. Raditz not yet finished looked up at the sky. The moon was, and as he saw it Raditz smiled. He noticed Bardock had lost his tail recently in a battle. This was perfect timing for Raditz. Raditz started to transform and began a transformation!


End file.
